Uncyclopedia
Bienvenido a Inciclopedia, la enciclopedia libre de contenido que todos pueden editar. 31,371 artículos en Inglés Política Juegos Música Ciencia Historia Arte Televisión Película Teatro Sociedad Gente todos los Portales Guía para principiantes · Los cinco grandes · Estilo · Preguntas · Ayuda · Categorías · Contenido destacado · Índice A-Z · icono F Artículo destacados de hoy - Helmsley la localidad de Helmsley Helmsley es una ciudad y una parroquia civil en el distrito de Ryedale de North Yorkshire, Inglaterra, históricamente parte del North Riding de Yorkshire. La ciudad está situada en el río torcido al final de la B1257. Una ruta pintoresca por el tranquilo parque nacional North York Moors, el B1257 es de 20 millas de camino sinuoso y ondulante, a través de colinas impresionantes, valles y bosques hacia la costa. Motorista de la revista describe la B1257 en una soleada festivo como: "mejor que la Isla de Man TT '. Helmsley es un 'caja de bombones' ciudad de Yorkshire de carácter arquitectónico considerable, cuyo centro ha sido designado como un área de conservación. La ciudad se asocia con los condes de Feversham-, cuyo hogar ancestral Duncombe Park fue construido con vistas al castillo de Helmsley. La ciudad es un centro turístico muy popular y ha ganado medallas de oro en la categoría de pueblo grande de Yorkshire en la floración durante tres años. El asentamiento creció en torno a su posición en un punto de cruce de la carretera y cruce del río, lo que hace que sea un lugar probable que vea un accidente. Helmsley ha conservado su trazado medieval alrededor del mercado, con el desarrollo más reciente en el norte y sur de la calle principal, por lo que el tráfico puede conseguir más allá de las Honda y Kawasaki recogidos. Los descubrimientos arqueológicos indican que el área alrededor de Helmsley primero fue colocada alrededor de 3000 aC. Comunidades existían aquí durante todo el Neolítico, Edad del Bronce y del Hierro y la época romana. Helmsley Diseño Declaración Grupo de Trabajo confirmar la evidencia de accidentes equinos de alta velocidad en el cruce de las citas de la Edad del Hierro. También se encuentra de cascos romanos y una furgoneta de hamburguesas romano del siglo II (más ...) Presentado recientemente: Helmsley Archivo - Vote por artículos destacados Artículo destacados de ayer - today, hace mucho mucho tiempo Anteriomente Top Secret, presentado el 17 de abril de 2012. Ver la versión ofrecida. El último de los mohicanos, destacados el 17 de abril de 2011. Consulte la versión ofrecida. Sabías... Einsteinporn ... Esa semejanza de Albert Einstein se ha utilizado para vender pornografía? (En la foto) ... Que el estar a salvo con armas es- * * BANG ... Que el gran crack de Wall Street de 1929 dio lugar a muchas oportunidades para la fotografía grande de personas sin hogar y los agricultores cubiertos de polvo de los años siguientes? ... Que un pájaro en la mano es mejor que los cangrejos en su arbusto? ... Que debemos Destroce las ballenas o los hippies a ganar? ... Que el 17 de junio de 2007, Gran Bretaña fue golpeado sin piedad por un ataque de "agua que cae '? ... Que, contrariamente a la creencia popular, la creencia popular no es tan popular? Archivo - Sugerir nuevas entradas En las noticias: Ayuda sign1.png Chequia dice "Ne" a la República Los equipos de rescate responden a las señales de ayuda (en la foto) Documentos de Panamá! Long John Silver: me despojó de la isla del tesoro Guardián de pasar £ 9m demostrando PM 'evasión de impuestos' Arabia Saudita promueve la seguridad del conductor RBS para tomar enfoque de SAS para el servicio al cliente Persisten las dudas sobre la destrucción inminente de la Tierra reparto de la droga fuera, Obama se atribuye el mérito Nave espacial tomada, ladrón a tierra 2017 Ford "Ejecutor" extremadamente peligroso y asequible Mickey Mouse se abre el club de lucha en Disneyland La India presenta el tren más rápido Sainsbury compra Argos a través de clic y recoger Nación, UnNews en bucle infinito Pastor se dispara Capitolio, Obama ofrece consejos Jihadistas huelga en Bruselas Todos tristes (Gnome-speakernotes escuchan) La policía a su vez a Poirot en busca de ayuda Bélgica atrapa el bombardeo sospechoso "en el sombrero" UnNews Front Page Segundo Frente recientes Páginas: Grecia • Hillary! • elecciones del Reino Unido En este día... Jude 17 de Abril: Día Genocidio Valoración 50 DC - El Imperio Romano invierte en un programa donde los cristianos mueren por su propio entretenimiento. Hoy en día, este programa se conoce un Pay-Per-View. 1783 - América gana su guerra por la independencia. Acuerda continuar la política británica de deindianization. 1525 - Cortéz mata a todos los aztecas sucios y purifica México ordenando a sus hombres para violar a las mujeres aztecas. Todos son agradecidos. 1555 - Después de 18 meses de asedio, Siena se entrega al ejército imperial. La República de Siena se incorpora en el Gran Ducha del lado oscuro. Italianos comienzan bronceado. Bomba del puño su camino a la Costa de los Estados Unidos. 1915 - El genocidio armenio comienza. A nadie le importa. 1932 - Joseph Stalin muere de hambre a su propio pueblo como una "broma pesada"; miles de personas mueren. 1940 - Adolf Hitler intenta limpiar Europa de los Judios y otros grupos minoritarios; en cambio sus esfuerzos crean las minorías resistentes que comer su carne viva. 1960-algo - El Beatthose escritura "Hey Jude", una canción pro-genocida. Todo el mundo le encanta. 1992 - Si bien no es realmente el genocidio relacionados, Rodney King no es encontrado culpable de golpear a dos policías blancos. 1994 - El Genocidio de Ruanda comienza. Tutsis y Tootsie Rolls masa igual están exterminados. 2005 - En un mundo de Warcraft incidente, varios magos realizó un funeral en línea para su amigo que murió IRL. Durante la ceremonia, fueron interrumpidos y todos murieron por un clan implacable en un exterminio de estilo genocidio. 2022 - Los estadounidenses deciden conquistar y exterminar a sus vecinos no tan amigables con el Norte, los canadienses. 2023 - Dos trenes chocan y matan a la gente 30022475656732992 Ver mañana - Más aniversarios ... imagen destacada de hoy Leonardo Tal como un niño, Leonardo da Vinci mostró un regalo para el arte y la anatomía. Crédito de la imagen: Rei Votar en esta imagen - Nominar nueva imagen - Ver todas las imágenes muestran editar los artículos recientes RustyIronMan.jpg Ironman Triathlon (en la foto) | farsa | Teseo | Richard Simmons | Trujillo, Perú | Throwball | Radio wOne | Iquitos, Perú (de Inciclopedia) | Helmsley | Keighley | Skipton | Calais | Super-delegado | Los ganadores de la Super Bowl 2016 Inciclopedia: trigo triturado | Malcolm Turnbull | secreto | Kodak | William Shatner | Océano Atlántico | Jim Gilmore | Marco Rubio | Eslovaquia | nudibranquio | Hera | George Mason U. | HowTo: sobrevivir a un ataque terrorista | La pornografía (RW) | Mesopotamia (RW) | kilogramo | Missing calcetines | El Manifiesto Comunista artículos más recientes | Páginas más buscados | Artículos para fijar | Añadir a trozos | páginas solitarios | Revisión del pis | Trate de escribir sobre ... sista proyectos de Inciclopedia Inciclopedia es organizado por la Fundación Uncyclomedia, una organización sin ánimo de lucro que alberga también una serie de otros proyectos. UnNews Logotipo de la Papa (ningún texto) UnNews La fuente de noticias en la grieta Inciclopedia Puzzle patata notext Inciclopedia La enciclopedia libre de contenido Undictionary Logo Undictionary texto El ick! Cionario de todas las cosas mejor no se dice UnTunes UnTunes2 Donde las cosas ruidosos pueden vivir y prosperar Juego-Logo notext Juegos Otra forma de perder el tiempo Gorillatrans HowTo Las instrucciones y guías para cualquier cosa y todo Unbooks-logo notext UnBooks libros de contenido libre unquotable-logo-en vectores notext unquotable misquotes inútiles en abundancia Uncycloversity-logo-notext Uncycloversity Si tiene sentido, no queremos que se UnPoetialogo UnPoetia Poesía para gente que odia la poesía logotipo Undebate UnDebate Debatir todas las cuestiones irrelevantes UnScripts UnScripts Podemos arruinar teatro y cine también ¿Porque porque? No me hagas que te lo explique dos veces UnReviewsLogo UnReviews Le diremos por qué las cosas chupar Uncyclomedia Commons notext Uncommons repositorio de medios rotos Inciclopedia Idiomas Este Inciclopedia, iniciado en 2005, que actualmente contiene 31,371 artículos. Uncyclopedias están siendo escritos en varios idiomas: Inciclopedia Puzzle patata notext Inciclopedia Inglés Reino Unido W17x11 30557 Desciclopédia Português Brasil 45286 ア ン サ イ ク ロ ペ デ ィ ア 日本語 Japón 18180 Nonsensopedia Polski Polonia W17x11 16666 Nonciclopedia Italiano Italia W17x11 13518 wiki se 1de Désencyclopédie Français Francia W17x11 8364 Inciclopedia español España W17x11 10392 偽 基 百科 正 體 中文 Taiwán 5720 Uncyclopedia.de Deutsch Alemania W17x11 Desconocido Hikipedia Suomi Finlandia 7614 Hikipedia PageCount estadísticas mencionadas anteriormente se han actualizado el 3 de septiembre de 2014. otros Uncyclopedias 백괴 낚시 3 백괴사전 한국어 Corea del Sur 5678 ไร้ สาระ นุ กรม ไทย Tailandia 2808 Pekepedia Tagalo Filipinas 244 Bodohpedia Bahasa Melayu Malasia 96 伪 基 百科 汉语 comunista de china W17x11 5615 eincyclopedia wiki איןציקלופדיה עברית Israel W17x11 2252 קיינציקלאָפעדיע יידיש yídish W17x11 44 Tolololpedia bahasa indonesia Indonesia W17x11 3931 Ndhablek Basa Jawa Java W17x11 11 Goblogpedia Basa Sunda Sonda W17x11 11 tr wiki Yansiklopedi Türkçe Turquía 610 اللاموسوعة العربية Irak W17x11 868 نانشنامه فارسی Corrí 920 ანციკლ ოპედია ქართული Georgia 37 Uncyclopedia.km ភាសាខ្មែរ Camboya 1 spademanns wiki Spademanns Leksikon Dansk Dinamarca W17x11 7240 Ikkepedia Norsk Noruega 3993 Ikkjepedia Norsk (nynorsk) Noruega Psyklopedin Svenska Suecia 2244 Անգրագ իտարան Հայերեն Armenia 24 Valenciclopedia-wiki Valenciclopèdia Català Andorra W17x11 663 Nunyepedia Asturianu Asturias W17x11 59 Desgalipedia Galego Galicia 2509 Oisquipèdia occitano Occitania 28 আনসাইক্ল োপিডিয়া বাংলা Bangladesh 12 EL wiki Φρικηπαίδεια Ελληνικά Grecia W17x11 2737 Scotypedia escocés Escocia 8 Frithchiclipéid gaeilge Irlanda 17 ວິ ກິ ພີ ເດຍ ລາວ Laos 4 Necyclopædia Latina Ciudad del Vaticano W17x11 213 netsiklopedija wiki Нециклопедија Српски Serbia 414 Neciklopedija bosanski Bosnia 27 Neciklopediju Hrvatski Croacia 284 Butalopedija slovenščina Eslovenia 23 Википедија Македонски macedonia 122 Oncyclopedia Nederlands Holanda 2599 Kwatsjpedia Limburgs Limburgs 15 Necyklopedie Česky República Checa W17x11 2838 Necyklopedia slovenčina Eslovaquia W17x11 1692 Unciklopédia magiar Hungría 1531 Оксипедия Български Bulgaria 181 Neciclopedie Română Rumania 107 Uichipedia Молдовеняскэ Moldavia 76 Інциклопедія Українська Ucrania 1138 Абсурдопедия Русский Rusia 4282 Ebatsüklopeedia Eesti Estonia 96 Neciklopēdija latviešu Letonia 152 Juokopedija lietuvių Lituania 266 Neciklopedio esperanto esperanto W17x11 2784 Unsaiklopedia ������������ godos 13 PageCount estadísticas mencionadas anteriormente se han actualizado el 3 de septiembre de 2014. Protegido por el uso justo Cláusula, y un clan de élite de Clinjas. Categorías: UnProjectsUncyclopediaFeatured ArticleDiscussionView sourceHistoryWatch Mi Cg097 hablar mis preferencias lista mis contribuciones se desconectan Pagina principal contenido destacado Eventos actuales Cambios recientes función aleatoria Artículo al azar proyectos Acerca de Ir Comunidad Ayuda portal de la comunidad volcado pueblo Revisión del pis Votos para Resalte Votos para su eliminación Votos para las Imágenes UnSignpost Participar Caja de instrumento Lo que enlaza aquí cambios en enlazadas Subir archivo páginas especiales Versión imprimible Enlace Permanente Cargar varios archivos En otros idiomas Ænglisc العربية Asturianu Беларуская (тарашкевіца) Български বাংলা bosanski Català Česky Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Inglés esperanto español Eesti فارسی Suomi Français ������������ עברית Hrvatski magiar bahasa indonesia Italiano 日本語 Basa Jawa 한국어 ភាសាខ្មែរ Latina Lëtzebuergesch Limburgs ລາວ lietuvių latviešu madagascarí Македонски Bahasa Melayu Nnapulitano Nederlands Norsk (bokmål) occitano Polski Português Română Русский slovenčina slovenščina Српски / Srpski Basa Sunda Svenska ไทย Tagalo Türkçe Українська Tiếng Việt ייִדיש 中文 中文 (香港) 中文 (台灣) As you can see, unctuous, v I mean Uncyclopeduaia, dors not use an economy of words. Category:Uncyclopedia Category:Wikis